In modern retail environments, there is a need to improve the customer experience. Providing a pleasant or improved customer experience can lead to customer satisfaction and repeat returns to the shopping location. Further, the customer experience at the shopping facility can have significant effects on current sales. Part of the customer experience includes, for example, cleanliness of the shopping area.
Retail establishments typically use industrial floor cleaning devices to clean various floor surfaces of a shopping area. It can be advantageous to track floor cleaning devices and monitor operational fitness of the floor cleaning devices during operation throughout the shopping area.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.